


If we had a chance

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, F/M, Mind Reading, Season/Series 05, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Ben and Daisy talk for a brief moment when his powers are uninhibited.





	If we had a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Let’s run away together.”
> 
> I don’t know where this came from, except for the fact that I was in general having some rage that this character got killed but Deke (who sucks and I hate) did not. I would’ve liked to see more of this relationship. Also season 5 was just...in general really depressing and I think people gloss over the slavery aspect...I don’t even know, I just have a lot of feelings.

She was lying awake in bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, when Ben barged into her thoughts again. 

_Let’s go somewhere._

Daisy stirred, a hysterical laugh escaping her before she could help it. _Dude, not sure if you’ve noticed, but we’re sort of enslaved right now._

A hint of wry amusement. _And I’m the one who told you not to have any hope. Ironic._

_Pretty much._

A pause in his thoughts, a lance of pain up his back. _I’m just trying to get through this fight. Help me a little?_

_I thought you didn’t need any help_, she sent back, projecting an image of herself with her arms folded.

Ben retaliated with flashes of the fight—the feeling of a bloody nose, a fist to the face, scales like knives cutting across his skin. _This one’s bad. I’m going to throw it. Make it end faster._

_Is that a good idea?_ The guy may have been an ass at first, but she didn’t think he deserved whatever the punishment for that would be.

_No. Don’t care._ He was flat on his back now, his mental voice fuzzier as he slipped into unconsciousness. _Tired._

_Hey. Stay awake. Just…_ She fumbled, knowing he’d have to be actively reaching for her mind to read it, and decided to go back to before. Humor him with something familiar. _Okay, fine. Let’s run away together._

Now the amusement was back—faint, but still there. _We’ll go somewhere nice._

Daisy felt herself smiling despite the situation. _I’ll get our ride, you get the snacks. Road trip across the galaxy, until they kill us._

_Sounds nice…._

Then his mind went quiet, and she was left in the darkness, alone, with worry in her chest and nothing to keep her mind off the emptiness of her prison anymore.


End file.
